Life
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: Single moments come together to make one life.
1. A Trey on the Horizon

2335 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

Harm's POV 

"How far apart were those?" Mac asked leaning back on the couch. 

"The human clock doesn't know?" I joked, pacing the floor of our living room, "2 hours 46 minutes." 

"This is going to take forever," she sighed, running her hand over her extended belly, and letting out a long slow breath. 

"Well they just now came down from three hours so what do you say we sleep while we can we don't want you to get tired," I held a hand out to her pulling her up from the couch. 

"No, we wouldn't want that would we?" she joked, leaning against me as we slowly ascended the stairs. 

As the night drew on I realized that her labor had slowed and then stopped, by 0600 the next morning we both knew we would be going to work another day. 

0830 Local  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH

"Commander you're looking a little tired this morning," Admiral Chegwidden entered the kitchen, as I poured myself a cup of coffee and fixed Mac a cup of tea. 

"We were up past midnight with contractions," I sighed taking a large sip of coffee, trying not to wince as it went down. 

"Then why are you here now?" he asked, pouring his own cup of coffee. 

"They weakened and tapered off by this morning, so it's basically still a waiting game, today will be her final day in court," I grabbed two sticky buns on my way towards her office. 

"Tell me you have something for me to eat," she begged when I stepped into her office closing the door. 

"Two sticky buns just for you," I handed them both to her, with a kiss, "and herbal tea." 

"My hero," she leaned back taking a large bite of the sweet breakfast, she moaned with the swallow. 

"Are you ready for your last day in court?" I asked sitting in a chair opposite her and drinking my coffee. 

"I'm ready to give up this working thing, with these ankles and this back pain, I'm ready to relax at home until this baby comes," she answered her mouth still full and one hand on our baby. 

"I've got to go, Sturgis is calling me to the stand today, I'll see you at lunch?" I asked getting up from my chair and leaning across her desk. 

"Hopefully I'll be done by then," she responded leaning up to kiss me. 

1107 Local  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH

"…I would have to be in the cock--" I was cut off by the sound of the door at the back of the courtroom bursting open. 

"Lt. you better have a good reason for disrupting my court," Admiral Sebring sternly reprimanded the younger officer. 

"Commander, the Colonel just went into labor," Bud huffed out of breath from his hobble between courtrooms. 

"Admiral permission to--" I was already out of the courtroom when I heard his answer of 'go'. 

"Mac, honey, you okay?" I entered the courtroom in a rush, finding Harriet on one side and the Admiral on the other as they talked her through a contraction. 

"Harm!" she let go of the Admiral and quickly reached for my hand. 

"Lets get you to the car," I wrapped my arm around her, as she used her own arm around my waist. We moved slowly stopping once for a contraction before we made it to the elevator. 

"Just hope this doesn't break down," Jen answered as the doors closed, we had barely made it two floors when her jinx set in. 

"Damn it," I groaned, as Mac leaned against me and squeezed the hand she was holding, "Mac these are too close together." 

"Tell that to the baby," she hissed, grinding her teeth against the pain. "Oh god, Harm!" she leaned back, sliding down the wall of the elevator until she was sitting on the floor. 

"Honey, I think I should climb through this shaft to get to the Admiral," I sighed taking her hand as she gritted her teeth again. 

"Don't leave me here!" she almost cried taking a tighter grasp of my hand. Not wanting to upset her further, I leaned against the wall and pulled her between my legs letting her use me as a pillow, "at least my water hasn't broken, that's a good sign." 

"Yeah, but your contractions are coming steadily at least 3 minutes apart," I retorted, setting my hands atop hers on our baby. 

"I'm trying to stay positive," she growled, "besides I'm not ready for this." 

"What are you talking about? We've been to all the classes we've learned everything there is to learn…" 

"That's not what I'm talking about, I'm not ready for this, Motherhood, I'm going to fail at it and I--" she cut herself off as her hand gripped mine tightly. 

"Breath," I coaxed, setting a rhythm with my own breathing, "focus, right here on our hands." 

"I can't do this," she whispered turning her head slightly so it was buried in my shoulder. 

"Yes, you can. We can, we just have to get out of this elevator first," I was almost filled with relief as it jerked, but relief was short lived as it stopped again. But the doors opened leaving us to get down two flights of stairs. I stood and scooped Mac into my arms and quickly carried her down the stairs. 

1400 Local  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL

"That's it honey, you're doing great," I kissed her forehead, after wiping off all the beads of sweat. 

"When is this going to be over?" she groaned flopping back on the pillows. 

"You're fully dilated, so on your next contraction I want you to push for me okay Mac?" Susan, our doctor, smiled encouragingly from her place at the end of the bed. "Harm, make sure you got the leg." 

"I got it," I pulled Mac's leg up as far as I could. 

"That's good Mac, I see a full head of dark hair," Susan motioned for me to look. "Good Mac, good. I've got a head, now comes the hard part on this next push we have to get the shoulders out." 

After many grunts and groans, I watched mesmerized as my child slipped into the world and out of my wife. "Congratulations it's a boy," Susan smiled lying him upon Mac's stomach, "he's perfect." 

I watched in awe as they scrubbed him, taking him to be weighted and cleaned up further, "Dad come cut the cord," One of the nurses was holding a pair of medical scissors towards me. 

As the nurses continued with my son I went back to my wife, "He's beautiful, thank you." I kissed her softly, as the nurse placed a now swaddled baby in my wife's arms. 

"I think we can call it mutual thanks," she whispered kissing him lightly, "Harmon David Rabb III." 

"Trey," I sighed, sitting on the bed next to her, "perfection." 

"We've got to take him to the nursery now, and Commander there are quiet a few people out in the waiting room for you." Susan reached for Trey as Mac kissed him softly one more time. 

"Get some rest, I'll be back," I told her giving her a kiss on the forehead and following Susan out of the room. 

"Well Commander, what's the verdict?" The Admiral asked when I found a whole waiting room of JAG personnel. 

"It's a boy, Mother and son are both perfect," I sighed receiving handshakes and hugs. 

"Does he have a name?" Jen asked. 

"Harmon David Rabb III, to be called Trey, and don't even think about calling him Rabbit," I warned, "you should be able to see him in the nursery, but I'm going to get back to my wife." 

3 Days Later  
1340 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

"Home Sweet Home," Mac sighed dropping on the couch, and pulling Trey out of his seat. 

I sat next to her and pulled my family into a hug, "I love you both," I whispered delicately grabbing my son's small fist. 

"We love you too." 


	2. Ex Back in Town

0930 Local  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH

Mac's POV 

I stepped off the elevator into the busy bullpen, with my three-month old son securely strapped to my chest. Checking to make sure he was still asleep, I continued to Harm's office. 

I knocked softly and waited for his call, "Enter!" he grouched, "This had better be good," he grouched again without even looking up from his desk. 

"I thought you might like to see us, but I guess not," I sighed leaning carefully in the doorway. 

"Hey," his voice immediately softened as he got up and came around his desk, bestowing a kiss on my lips, he pulled me into his office closing the blinds and door. He checked on Trey as well before placing a kiss on his still baldhead. "Where's his hat?" 

"Right here, it wouldn't stay on with him in here," I handed Harm the white sailor hat as I got first Trey and then myself out of the contraption placing it on his desk. 

"Let's get this sailor squared away," Harm set the hat a little crooked on Trey's head, and took him into his arms. 

"We missed you this morning," I sighed standing next to Harm as he sat down again behind his desk. 

"I know, I'm sorry the Admiral called my cell early when I was out taking a jog and asked me to come in a little early," he opened one arm to me inviting me to sit in his lap. 

"Why?" I asked curiously, offering Trey my finger. 

"We've finally got a replacement for Manetti, but I'm not sure whether I would rather have no one or the replacement," he looked Trey over. 

"Why? Who's this replacement?" I asked adjusting the tie on Trey's outfit which I knew was getting on Harm's nerves, 'Can't have Seaman Rabb looking like a slob,' I heard his voice echo in my head. 

"Hey Mate, you know you-Oh sorry didn't realize I was interrupting," A quick Australian voice proceeded the head as it entered and then exited the small crack in Harm's door. 

"That is not who I think it is," I told myself out loud. 

"Yes, it is and I have managed to avoid him for the past 2 hours, but I guess the avoiding no longer works," he sighed, motioning for me to get up and then we both exited the office. 

We found Mic Brumby leaning against the desk right in front of Harm's door, "Knew I didn't imagine that." He mumbled. 

"Colonel what a surprise to see you here," the Admiral cut off any confrontation to be had, "I trust Seaman Rabb is shipshape," he fixed Trey's hat before reaching to take the small boy into his arms. 

"Always sir," and that was about the time Harriet passed. 

"Oh, he's gotten bigger since the last time I saw him," she gushed taking him from the Admiral. 

"I swear he gets bigger everyday while I'm at work," Harm sighed as Bud and Jen joined us. 

"Don't tell me all this commotion is over my godson?" Sturgis asked joining us as well, taking the baby from Harriet. 

"Alright people, that's enough back to work," the Admiral ordered as the small gathering dispersed, "carryon." 

Sturgis was busy making goofy faces at Trey that he didn't seem to notice the tension in the air. "Harm, could you give us a minute?" I asked, looking toward my office. 

"Sure Sturgis and I will go get some coffee," he replied leaning down for a kiss as I moved toward my office, reaching into my pocket I knew there was reason I had brought these keys today. 

"So Seaman Rabb huh?" Brumby asked looking in the direction they had just gone, "how old is he?" 

"Three months today," I smiled proudly, noticing that our wedding picture was crooked. I straightened it and turned back to Mic. 

"Are we both okay with this situation?" He asked standing uncomfortably near the door. 

"I think so, I still have another month at least until I come back to work, and by that time you should be settled in nicely just don't let them bully you into taking briefs and dockets a lot of those come home to me," I grinned. 

"Yes, ma'am, and don't worry I understand that you're off limits," he sighed, "I didn't know what to expect, but somehow, it wasn't this." 

"Life is full of surprises, Harm and Trey are two of my best," I smiled proudly. 

"I bet they are," he sighed contentedly, "Listen I don't want to keep you from your family so I'll see you later okay?" 

"Alright--" I was about to continue when Harm peeked in. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but Trey's hungry and the rest of us can't solve his problem," Harm sighed; you could hear Trey in the background. 

I motioned Harm in and took the blanket he offered, "I'll leave you three," Mic slipped out with us barely noticing. Making sure that Trey and all the necessary parts were covered I leaned back and let him drink. 

"See you thought you weren't ready for this, seems to me you've got everything under control," he took one of Trey's little feet in his large hand. 

"We have a routine and as long as we follow it we won't be having any problems," I sighed. "And you convinced me I could, I love you, you know that?" 

"Yeah, I love you too, and this little guy, who obviously has his mom's appetite," Harm smiled, "now I have to get back to work, stop in before you leave." 


	3. Splitsville?

1134 Local  
ROBERT'S RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

Harm's POV 

"Woah, Trey slow down," I grabbed my eight month old from the floor, as he tried to scoot his way into the kitchen. 

"What are you two up to?" Mac asked, exiting through the door our son was about to scoot through. 

"We were about to head outside to see what Bud and the boys were up to," I replied, handing Trey over. 

"Has he been scooting across the floor again?" Mac asked wiping dust off of his knees, "keep a hold of him please this outfit is new." 

"Yes ma'am," I smiled taking him back smiling at the airplanes that decorated his outfit. 

"Go, you goofball," she laughed motioning towards the door. 

1256 Local  
ROBERT'S RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

"-Happy Birthday, dear Jimmy, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as the two year old blew out his candles. 

"Jimmy no," Harriet tried not to laugh as she pulled his hand out of the cake, Mac was quick to reach for Trey's hands as well. The Admiral grabbed the cake before anyone else could and moved to the other picnic table to cut the cake. 

"I think it's safe to say that everyone wants some cake," Mic laughed as the cake started being passed out, Jimmy and Trey both using their hands to smear their cake everywhere but into their mouth. 

"So much for keeping that outfit clean," Mac sighed from beside me, laying her head against my shoulder, passing on her own cake. 

"You okay honey?" I asked a little surprised by the fact that she was passing up cake. 

"Yeah, just tired," she replied not moving from the spot she had created on my shoulder. 

"Okay, what aren't you telling me?" I asked, quietly not wanting to alert the attention of everyone else at the table. 

"Nothing I just don't feel all that good right now," she sighed, I placed a hand on her back rubbing the small of her back in small circles. 

"You want to go home?" I tried not to sound to worried or overprotective but she rarely got sick. 

"I hate to ruin the party but I think that might be a good idea." She sat up slowly, excusing herself from the table as she picked up Trey as well. 

"Thank you, Harriet but Sarah's not feeling well so we'll see you on Monday," I smiled after having explained to everyone why we were leaving. 

"Just take care of her Harm," Chegwidden ordered, before turning back out to the yard. 

1432 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked leaning in the doorway of our bedroom studying Mac. 

"Nothing, where's Trey?" 

"Taking a nap and something is wrong, something's been wrong for the past week," I sighed defeated, walking into our room and sitting across from her on the bed. 

"I told you nothing is wrong, besides you're to busy to notice anyway," she snapped almost bitterly. 

"Something is wrong. You don't ever snap at me and now suddenly you are, and when we've had problems in the past we sat down and worked them out now I'm trying to do that and you're pushing me away. Why is that?" I asked again. 

"_This_ is why," she almost yelled hurling something at my chest she had gotten out of her top night table drawer. I picked up the object from where it had landed on the bed, and flipped it over, clearly reading what it said. 

"We're pregnant?" I asked shocked. 

"No, we're not pregnant, I'm pregnant. Don't you get it Harm, Trey's only eight months old at this rate I'll never get a promotion, nor will I be able to continue working period," she started crying as she got to her feet pacing. 

"Honey, I love you and I understand where you are coming from, but you wouldn't consider…" I trailed off looking up at her, where had stopped mid-stride to stare at me. 

"Get out," she whispered quietly. 

"Mac--" 

"Get out!" She screamed, pointing to the door as tears continued down her face. 

"Sarah--" 

"Don't call me that, you think every time you call me it'll just make things better, that's not the way it works Harm! Now get out!" I understood the marine tone she was using and wasn't about to argue with her. 

She slammed the bedroom door behind me, deciding it was probably better for me not to be at the house at all I took off heading for McMurphy's Tavern. 


	4. Reconciliation

2103 Local  
McMURPHY'S TAVERN  
GEORGETOWN

Mac's POV 

I knew I would find him here. I stood at the door watching as he gulped another shot. I had only seen him drink five but I'm sure that he had had plenty more than that. Deciding he'd had enough I made my way over to him. 

"Okay Sailor, time to go home," I sighed, trying to keep from getting nausea as he turned towards me and his breath smelt like what had to be bourbon. 

"Kicked-out," he mumbled incoherently, "no home, no more." 

"There is a home and we'll be having a serious talk once you aren't plastered, come on," I slung one arm around his waist, telling the barkeep to add it to the tab. "Harm I can't carry you," I tried holding him up, until he pulled away from me. 

"Don't, too heavy," he slurred stumbling through the bar, "shouldn't add a third baby," he mumbled as we exited. 

"Alright, that's enough," I sighed, opening the passenger door to the Lexus, deciding to leave the 'vette. 

"You know, you're not fun," he pouted like a small child making it impossible for me to buckle him properly so I gave up and strapped the seat belt around him. 

"Oh, you don't know the meaning of the word," I replied trying to not let him get to me. This man the father of my child-children, was really starting to wear on my patience. 

2250 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

I sighed hearing Harm in the bathroom again. This was the third time since we got home. I went to check on Trey not wanting to be in Harm's way when he finally came out of the bathroom. I found my son sound asleep, his thumb in his mouth and his stuffed plane at his side. 

I gently lowered the side gate of his crib and cradled him in my arms. Settling in our rocker I started us at a nice soft rock. I couldn't believe that Harm would think I would 'kill' our child; I may not have been happy with the fact that I was pregnant again, but still I would never consider that an option. 

Deciding not to let Harm's mood and words hurt me; I took to watching Trey as he slept. He was so much like his father, they both had these deep piercing almost ocean-like eyes that you could just drown in. I didn't want to face those eyes tonight. Laying my head back I closed my eyes thinking I could get a nice little nap and hopefully by the time I went to bed Harm would be out cold. 

0942 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

"Shh, Trey we don't want to wake Mommy," I heard Harm's soft voice before I was even really awake. I heard soft music in the background, and when I peeked one eye open I saw Harm swaying slightly with Trey pressed against his bare chest. Not wanting to interrupt their moment or confront Harm just yet, I was content to just watch them. 

"I know you're awake," Harm said softly, not turning to look at me. 

"Well you're awfully alert this morning considering how out of it you were last night," I commented wryly, stretching in my rocker. 

"I've been up for awhile, been doing some thinking," he replied, looking down at Trey and kissing his soft hair lightly, "if you really don't want to-I told myself I could say this but I can't-Mac, you wouldn't really consider--" 

"No Harm, I wouldn't but the fact that you think I would… that hurts worse than anything you've ever said to me." I sighed standing up slowly letting the dizziness pass by. 

"You we're so mad yesterday that I honestly didn't know whether you would or not," he trailed off turning to look at me, "believe it or not Mac, I do understand. Yes Trey is only eight months old so he'll almost be a 1½ by the time this baby's born, but after that we'll be more careful, hell we won't have anymore after that. These are god's miracles and yeah it'll be hard for a while with them so close but think about how good it'll be for them, didn't you always want a sibling when you were younger?" 

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't know if we're ready for this much this fast," I sighed walking towards him for as mad as I was right now I need his arms around me twice as much. 

"We'll get ready, I'm not going to leave you high and dry here, I'll start helping out with Trey more, and let you relax and take care of this baby," He held Trey to him with one arm, while his other wrapped all the way around me to rest on my belly. 

"Are you sure we can do this?" I asked skeptical. 

"We can and we will and then in the end, we'll have two perfect miracles," he whispered pulling me closer till my head rested on his chest opposite Trey, "I love you." 

"I love you too." 


	5. Dance, Dance, Dance

1547 Local  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH

Harm's POV 

We had all congregated in the bullpen, as the Admiral prepared to make an announcement. Mic and Mac were the only two not present as both were in court and should be returning in less than 10 minutes. 

"As soon as Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Brumby join us we'll be ready to start," he calmed everyone down. 

"You know sir, I wonder if this has anything to do with the new fundraiser we're doing this year," Harriet sighed stepping up next to me Bud on her other side. 

"I hope not," I sighed thinking how upset Mac would be if she couldn't help raise money because of the baby. 

"There they are now," The Admiral smiled as Mac and Brumby entered and then continued his announcement, "This year we will be having another fundraiser, in years past we've had the JAG-a-thon, and other activities but this year, we'll be having a dancing contest." 

"Oh joy," Mac sighed, as she stepped in front of me and leaned back. She was never like this in the office, so her back must've really been hurting her. 

"Now for this competition everyone is expected to participate and dress appropriately, for not only will we be dancing but we will be having a carnival as well," The Admiral smiled towards us, "our day care staff will be there for those of you with small children." 

"You can all get your official entry cards from me," Jen held up a stack of cards, "and I've been told I'm to keep count so if you don't fill one out you'll be faced with the Admiral." 

"That'll be all, dismissed." Everyone went back to his or her own business and Mac and I headed to my office. 

"A dance contest, we'll be lucky to make it through the first hour," she grumbled laying a hand on her slightly protruding belly. She was only at five months but this pregnancy was much different than Trey, she seemed to have more back pain and mood swings than she did before. 

"We don't have to enter, I'm sure the Admiral would take exception," I smiled hopefully, rubbing at her lower back some more. 

"Yeah right, he'd probably make sure you at least had a partner," she grumbled, standing up "but it can't hurt to ask." 

"Commander Rabb will find another partner?" the Admiral asked after she had made the request. 

"Sir, I didn't mean to eavsdrop but I'm still looking for a partner," PO Coates, spoke up from the door. 

"Are you sure?" I looked at Mac before looking at the Admiral after they both nodded, I nodded towards Coates, "sign us up." 

"Yes, sir," she nodded closing the door as she exited. 

"Is that all?" the Admiral asked looking up questioningly, when we both nodded, "well, dismissed." 

"Aye, aye sir." 

0830 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

"Trey," Mac called slowly moving after him, as he crawled down the hallway. 

"I got him," I squeezed past her in the hallway grabbing him as he reached the baby-gate at the top of the stairs. "Come on, we're making Mommy crazy," I told Trey, carrying him back to his room. 

"You can say that again," Mac called from the hallway. 

"I think we're all a little crazy," I made a goofy face at Trey as I laid him on the changing table. 

"Are you two ready to go?" Mac entered Trey's room, her overalls streched taunt across her stomach. 

"Yep," I carried Trey and the diaper bag to the car, going to help her into the car next. "Are we ready now?" I asked checking everything to make sure we had it all. 

"Yes let's get this thing over with," she sighed, leaning back against her seat. 

0905 Local  
FAIR GROUNDS  
FALLS CHURCH

"Did you see who Commander Brumby brought?" Harriet asked as I set Trey on the ground in the inclosed area and Mac sat next to her. 

"No we just got here, why?" Mac asked. 

"Well it wasn't who I thought it would be that's for sure," Harriet smiled nervously, "but our Video Princess is back." 

"Harriet don't even joke about that!" Mac exclaimed trying to keep from laughing. 

"I'm not ma'am. Commader Brumby brought--as his date--Renee Peterson, they're over there talking to Jen right now." 

I looked over to my dance partner to find her talking to, Mic and Renee, "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Mac grabbed my hand and we walked across the field towards the trio. 

"Hey Mate," Brumby smiled as we joined them, "we were just talking to your dance partner here. You both remember Renee right?" 

"Yes, I believe we've met," Mac smiled politely, drapping my arm over her shoulder. 

"Harm, Mac it's so good to see you," Renee smiled happily practically shoving Mac aside to give me a hug. 

"Yes Renee, what exactly are you doing here?" I asked unwrapping her arms from my neck. 


	6. Fair Fights

0910 Local  
FAIR GROUNDS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Mac's POV 

I try to have patience but if Renee does not remover her hand from **my** husband's arm she will feel the wrath of one very angry and very pregnant marine. 

"We ran into each other the other day and Mic asked if I would like to join him, so I thought 'Hey what the heck? It might be fun,' and here I am," Renee's voice floated around the fair grounds. I smiled in approval as I watched Harm remove her hand for what had to be the fifth time. 

"Attention! All couples, the dance contest will be beginning in about five minutes so round up your partners and head to the dance floor for the first two practice dances," the DJ announced and Mic dragged Renee off to the dance floor. 

"I'll see you during our first break okay?" Harm asks kissing me softly before offering Jen his hand and then moving to the dance floor as well, 

"Well I won't have gone far," I mumble to myself going to find a seat where I can keep an eye on Renee and Mic as well as watch my husband. 

1200 Local  
FAIR GROUNDS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Here you go, sweetie," Harm set a plate in front of me and sat next to me with his own plate. He had gotten Trey from the daycare staff and was now sharing his lunch with him. 

"Thank you," I turned slightly watching the interaction between father and son as I ate my meal. Harm would hand a bite of hotdog to Trey and he would suck on it for a while and then try to hand it back to Harm. 

"Honey, do you think you could take him for a minute?" Harm asked after Trey had dropped a rather good bit of ketchup on his white shirt. 

"Sure, come to Mommy," I smiled, as Trey giggled reaching for me as I reached for him, "Don't laugh at Daddy." I tried to contain my own laughter, as Harm only seemed to make the small red spot a very large pink spot. 

"I give up, Jen will just have to settle for a ketchup stained partner," he laughed; throwing down the napkins he had been using a turning to us. "What are you two laughing at?" 

"You, because even you have to admit it's pretty funny," I laughed, placing a hand on my belly where the baby was letting his or her presence be known. 

"You know Harm, if I didn't know any better I'd say you forgot how to feed yourself," Renee's voice penetrated our nice family moment. 

"One-year olds can be quite messy," I supplied, noticing how she only seemed notice myself and Trey after I had spoken. 

"Wow, you don't waste anytime do you Mac?" she replied sarcastically, "I mean he's only one and I'd say you are what? Five months pregnant?" 

"Yes, and it really isn't any of your business," Harm butted in taking Trey from me as he started to squirm. 

"Hey Mate, no need to get up tight about it," Mic joined the conversation. 

"Stay out of this Mic," I started only to watch in horror as his fist shot out barely missing Harm as he tucked Trey into he chest. 

"Hey, what is going on over here?" The Admiral's voice brought myself and Harm to attention as Mic recovered from his missed swing. 

"Commander Brumby just tried to hit Commander Rabb," I supplied being the senior officer. 

"Was this attack provoked?" the Admiral addressed Mic. 

"Yes sir," he answered looking to Renee, "Commander Rabb was speaking unkindly to Miss Peterson." 

"Commander Brumby! That is no excuse to take a swing at another officer, especially not when he is holding a child. Do I make myself clear?" the Admiral bellowed drawing the attention of everyone around us. 

"Yes sir," he crisped, turning to Renee, "Let's go luv, we've got a dance contest to win." 

"Is Trey okay?" the Admiral asked once Mic and Renee were gone. 

"Yes sir, I made sure he was out of the way," Harm answered checking over Trey again as he laughed at our serious faces. 

"Okay you two I think we've had enough excitement for today, why don't you just go home?" the Admiral suggested. 

"We wouldn't want Jen to be left without a partner," I spoke up, spying her walking towards us. 

"That's okay, Ma'am I don't mind, honestly the only reason I was entered was because it was an order," she smiled, having overheard my previous comment. 

"Very well then, I guess we'll be on our way, we'll see you Monday morning," I carried our plates to the trash as Harm took off to grab Trey's diaper bag and then meet at the car. 

"I love you, you know that?" I sighed sinking into the front passenger seat. 

"I love you too, now let's got home and hopefully we'll have a very uneventful weekend from here on out." 


	7. Trouble, Promotions, Cases, and First Wo

0820 Local Monday Morning  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm's POV 

"Commander the Admiral would like to see you in his office when you get a moment," Coates greeted as we stepped off the elevator. 

"Thank you, tell him I'll be there after I get the Colonel settled," I followed Mac to her office, setting my stuff down and going in search of some tea. 

After returning to her office with the tea I quickly strolled to the Admiral's office knocking before being ordered to enter. "Commander Rabb reporting as ordered Sir," 

"Have a seat, I wanted to talk to you about Saturday. I'm going to be writing a letter of reprimand for Commander Brumby's file and he'll possibly ended up with a reduction in pay, just thought I should let you know." He set his glasses down reaching for a stack of papers, "Now the other reason I called you in here is the promotions list just came out and I thought you might like to take a look at it." 

I took the paper scanning it finding Mac's name, "she's getting promoted?" I looked up perplexed, if she got promoted and I didn't I might have to transfer for the fact of her being a senior officer. 

"Keep going," he nodded to the list, I continued scanning, stopping when I reached my own name, I looked up and he nodded to the list again. Bud's name also jumped out at me. "Three promotions makes me look very good, I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to tell Harriet as well and I don't want it to go any farther this is going to be a excellent ceremony." 

"Yes, sir. If that is all sir, I believe the Colonel and I have a few more things to over before we go to court this afternoon," I straightened. 

"Dismissed." 

1430 Local  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

I was supposed to be listening for holes in my wife's opening argument, but instead I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other then the way her legs flexed as she paced back and forth. Even with the added weight she gracefully moved around the courtroom. I hadn't even realized that she was finished until Admiral Morris snapped me from my reverie. 

"Commander Rabb are you ready to proceed with opening arguments?" he asked again when I finally looked toward him. 

"Yes sir, sorry sir." 

"Colonel MacKenzie has just given you what appears to be a very clear picture of what happened the night, my client, PO Jackson was arrested, but she left out a few details. Like where was base security at the time PO Jackson was entering the base." I continued in an animated voice trying to pull for my client. But I did know he was guilty of rapping the Lt. who had accused him, I just didn't want to give up without a fight. 

1900 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA

"We both know your clients guilty, why won't you just accept a deal?" Mac asked that night over a pizza on our couch. 

Trey sat between us making a mess of his own meal. After opening arguments today I had tried to convince Jackson to take a deal but he obviously didn't want one. "I would gladly accept your deal it's Jackson that doesn't want it." 

"He does realize anything and everything points to him, doesn't he?" she asked, shifting to move another pillow behind her back. 

"Yes, but I believe he mentioned something about marines, pregnancy and hormones that I chose to ignore. I think he thinks it'll be easy to beat you because not only are you a woman but a pregnant one. I tried to tell him how wrong that assumption was. 

"Mama," Trey jabbered. 

"Yeah, but--wait did he just call me mom?" Mac asked looking at Trey who's big brown eyes were looking up at us curiously, "His first word!" 

"Mama?" this time it came out more as a question as he looked up at her. 

"That's me he called me 'mama', this is so amazing," Mac's face was lit up with pure joy as she pulled Trey to her for a hug. "I love you, sweetie." 

I moved all of the food off the couch and reached over to wrap them both in a hug, "I love you three so much." I whispered in the silence that now filled our home. 

"We love you too." Mac whispered back turning her head to place a kiss on my lips. 


	8. Again

0054 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
McLEAN, VIRGINIA 

Harm's POV

"Oww," was all I heard when a hand clasped painfully around my foot. Forcing myself to wake up I glanced down to the foot of the bed. Mac stood there with a look of excruciating pain on her face.

"What's wrong?" I sat up reaching for her hand peeling it off my foot, I'm pretty sure she cracked a bone.

"What's it look like?" she asked sarcastically, relaxing her grip.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I was up and moving. I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing socks and shoes, sitting down on the bed to slip them on as quick as possible.

"I didn't want it to be like last time," she sighed, she started pacing back and forth across the room, "We were up two nights with Trey and then the actual labor was in the middle of the day."

"I remember," I sighed, "I'm going to grab Trey and his stuff, you want to start making your way down stairs?"

"Oh yeah, that'll go rapidly," she slipped on her 'down hill' shoes as I tended to call them, and motioned to her suitcase.

I placed it at the top of the stairs and grabbed Trey's diaper bag, which had been packed for this particular situation. Carefully lifting the 1 ½ year old to my shoulder I tried to keep him as still as possible. I met Mac at the bottom of the stairs; she was obviously in the middle of a contraction.

"I'll be back in a second," I quickly dashed out to the car placing Trey in his seat and started the car pulling out my phone and dialing the Roberts.

0244 Local  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
BETHESDA, MARYLAND 

Bud had picked up Trey not long after we had arrived, and we had been placed in a room. The doctor had come in to tell us that we probably should have come in sooner since Mac was almost 6 cm dilated and was set up with a fetal monitor.

"I want to walk," she whimpered reaching for my hands pulling herself off the bed. The nurse smiled disconnecting the wires and moving the IV to a rolling stand. We covered the floor twice before she stopped leaning heavily against me and groaning deeply.

"Colonel," the doctor saw us a came over, "time to get back to your room." He smiled indulgently and motioned to a nurse with a wheel chair.

"Just as I suspected," he nodded once Mac was back in bed, "you're fully effaced and dilated. On the next contraction I need you to push."

"It's coming Mac," I watched the monitor as it started to rise with the pain of the contraction. She was silent focusing solely on pushing, her face a bright shade of red expending all of her energy.

"I can see the head," I encouraged, watching the doctor gently cradle the head easing out one shoulder than the next, "Hard parts over."

"You want to tell her?" the doctor held up the squalling baby.

"It's a girl," I whispered, squeezing Mac's hand, "she's perfect." The nurse handed me surgical scissors, instructing me on where to cut the cord and then took them back.

"She's beautiful," Mac cradled the new life on her stomach, "I love you."

"I love you too," I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, watching the nurse take our daughter for her first check up. "I'll leave you to get cleaned up I've got some phone calls to make."

0834 Local  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
BETHESDA, MARYLAND 

"JAG Headquarters, PO Coates," the voice on the other end of the phone answered when I was finally connected. I had been trying since 0300 to get a hold of anyone from JAG. The Roberts' had been busy three times and the forth was continuous ringing. The Admiral had apparently spent the night at Meredith's since his cell was off and his home phone was being answered by the answering machine.

"Coates could I speak to the Admiral?" I asked quietly trying not to wake Mac or the baby.

"Yes sir, but he seems quite agitated," she said before the line was transferred, "where the hell are you Rabb?"

"Sir, we're at the hospital I thought Lt. Roberts would have told you," I straightened automatically in my seat.

"He's not in yet, boy or girl?"

"Girl," I answered quickly glancing to the small baby as she slept soundly within arms reach of her mother.

"Well I hate to say this but your promotions ceremony was supposed to be this morning and none of you are here," he sighed heavily.

"Yes sir, I think I have an idea on that."


	9. Baby Names and Official Promotions

FUNAV-CHICK: "Trey" is a form of three, and Harm is Harmon Rabb Jr, so his son is Harmon Rabb III, which has been translated to Trey; my brother has this nickname. Most people use David as Harm's middle name because David James Elliott plays him.

0845 Local  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA 

Mac's POV

"Why are we here again?" I asked as we stepped onto the elevator. Harm carried our daughter in her carrier in one hand and Trey in his other arm.

"I told you the Admiral asked to see us; plus don't you think it's time we let every one else in on this little one's name?" He asked glancing down to the one month old who was snuggly wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's not my fault we haven't really been in contact, you're the one that decided to take the time off," I replied pointedly.

"Yes but didn't you enjoy spending time with Grams, plus I know Trey loved our trip to the beach, didn't you buddy?" he asked bouncing the toddler.

"Yesh," he replied quite firmly reminding me more and more of his father.

"I did enjoy both of our trips and I'm glad that everyone got to see the newest member of the family," I replied just as the doors opened to the hallway in front of the bullpen.

"Sir, Ma'am it's great to see you," Harriet greeted as soon as we stepped through the doorway to the bullpen.

"Why exactly are you in uniform Ma'am?" Bud asked having stopped when he spotted us.

"That's something you'd have to ask Commander Stubborn over here," I motioned to Harm.

"Oh good you're all here," the Admiral took the carrier right out of Harm's arms. "I'm still waiting on a name."

"Yes sir," Harm and I responded together, "Trey you want to tell everyone who this is?" Harm asked stepping next to the Admiral who had taken the baby from her carrier.

"Cawly," he smiled proudly leaning forward from his father's arms to put a kiss on her head.

"Carly, what a beautiful name," Harriet crooned trying to get a good look at the baby. "What about a middle name?"

"That's actually her middle name," Harm smiled, "Her full name is Patricia Carly Rabb."

"That really is a beautiful name you two," the Admiral handed her to Harriet who was all too pleased to accept the baby. "Now for the reason you're all here. Commander Rabb, front and center!"

I was shocked as Harm gave me a large grin and then handed Trey to me coming to attention in front of the Admiral, as the rest of the bullpen came to attention as well. He took his oath and then the Admiral pulled out Harm's eagles and handed them to me. I stepped forward smiling as Bud reached in to take Trey and I pinned the new rank on Harm. I reached up to kiss him; being interrupted mere inches from his lips, "Cheek Colonel." I reached for Trey only to be interrupted once again, "Front and center Colonel."

I glanced disbelievingly at Harm, who just gave me a large smile, I took my own oath trying to contain my tears when the Admiral handed the insignia to Trey who, with Harm's help pinned them on my collar. Trey placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek that only a mother could stand and then grinned at Harm, "You did good buddy?"

"And last but not least Lt. Roberts, front and center," the Admiral announced one more time. Harm handed Trey to me and accepted Carly from Harriet as Bud took his oath and then stepped up to help Bud with his insignia.

"Now I know that wetting downs are usually held at McMurphy's but due to the growing families everyone is invited to our home tonight to celebrate," Harriet announced as the bullpen erupted into applause causing the sleeping bundle in Harm's arms to awaken.


End file.
